Lost Memories
by Stardust4
Summary: Based on the ending of Digimon Adventure Tri Confession, and my idea of how should the Loss movie began. SPOILERS, if you hadn't watched the movies. Sora can't hand the pressure anymore son Taichi and Yamato need to enter Sora's world of darkness. SORATO and TAIORATO. A translation from my same story: Recuerdos Perdidos.


**Intro**

The chosen children had just found their dearest digimon partners. It was a big surprise for them to realize that the digimon didn't remember them, but they decided to begin their relationships from zero and do whatever was needed to create new bonds. Sora looked like she was the most affected by the situation, Pyocomon didn't know her anymore and when the friend that used to be worried about you is gone, it could be a hard hit for anyone.

Based on the ending of Digimon Adventure Tri Confession, and my idea of how should the Loss movie begin. This happens while they were walking through the Digimon World, without a clear objective of what to do next, now that they had found their partners without memories.

 **Sora's POV**

Now, I understand the reasons why they were needed, those "new" chosen children, the reasons why Daisuke, Iori, Ken and Miyako, with Hikari and Takeru were so important. Growing-up haven't been easy, with never-ending responsibilities, the need to find a good career for the future, new emotions that didn't exist when we're kids, among other things, have complicated our lives and… made us change throughout the time.

We're not the ones we'd been before, we got separated and occupied with a lot of activities. I remember the first time the D-3 appeared, it was strange to see how my digivice remained the same and never "evolved" like Hikari and Takeru's digivices. I'd to admit, I had felt awkward when Miyako gained the digi-egg of Love, which had been born from my crest; I felt that I was no longer special and most of all, I felt weak, vulnerable…

I was grateful that out there, more and more chosen children joined us, they had the capacity to defend our world and the Digimon world, we were now a nice team and I was scared to look selfish with my friends. This must be the meaning of growing-up, I supposed.

Now that we had returned to the Digiworld and are again the only hope for both worlds, I had just realized, I never questioned myself why we were the chosen ones and not them; even though Hikari and Takeru are here with us… Are the other kids alright? Maybe our crests are more powerful or… Stop with the questions! I should focus on helping and find the lost memories of Pyocomon!

\- Is everything alright? - Takeru asked me while everyone stopped to see me and Yamato, from far away, was analyzing me.

Ashamed, I answered - Yeah, I was just looking for a solution to our dilemma - I smiled nervously, I couldn't say what was our problem, because our "new" digimon friends were there, and could get scared and perhaps, run away from us.

We kept on walking without an idea of where to go, the only thing we're sure about, was that we needed something… anything… anything that give us an idea of what to do next.

Little by little I was left behind and began to have those horrendous thoughts, which made me feel bad, uncomfortable. - It looks, I always find a way to hurt myself - I said to myself.

Growing-up means to transform in someone weak? Piyomon asked me about my future and I never gave her an answer. When did I stop being that strong girl from the past? Even the digimon of Mimi, Koushiro and Jo had achieved the most powerful digievolution. Taichi, Yamato and the younger children can even fusion their digimon through DNA digievolution and I… Why I couldn't transcend? Am I not capable?

I wanted the negative thoughts to end, they made me feel really insecure. - Maybe Meiko appeared because she had a strong force within her. Did I envy everyone? But they are my friends and I want their well-being - I reminded myself.

\- No, I shouldn't be here - I muttered. I looked at all my friends, specially at Hikari, Takeru and Mimi, who I used to take care of and now, they looked incredibly strong.

\- I just can't do this anymore - I muttered again. Yamato looked like he heard what I said, I didn't realized that he was closer to me, but at the same time, he gave me my space. Surely, my facial expression said it all.

 **Yamato's POV.**

After noticing that Sora looked weird, I decided to walk slower so I could check on her from time to time, and of course, giving her some space.

But then, a strange black smoke began to cover her and like a repressed memory, she fell again to that darkness hole, that's right, the terrible darkness had just returned. She could barely say something.

\- Sora! - I shouted and ran to her, but a force field pushed me backwards. Takeru was close by and caught me. Everyone realized what was happening and looked very worried.

Taichi ran to me and scared, shouted - What had just happened?! Sora, Sora! -

Mimi asked desperately - What was that smoke?! -

\- The darkness - Jo, Takeru, Hikari and I said at the same time.

The digimon were terrified. - But why did Sora fell there? - A confused Pyocomon asked.

\- She should have been carrying something heavy on her heart and couldn't handle it anymore… - Hikari, sadly, explained to the small digimon, who said with tears on her eyes - Was that my fault? I felt, I did something really bad and hurt her, I don't know why, but when I met her today… I really feel that I hurt her badly -.

\- Calm down, it's not your fault. You reminded her of a very good friend when she saw you - Mimi tried to tranquilize her.

\- The same happened to you, Mimi? - Tanemon asked happily, and Mimi nodded with a smile on her face.

\- Hey, Tai… chi? - Koromon broke the emotional moment, almost forgetting the name of his friend. - And how are we going to save your friend?

Koushiro didn't let Taichi respond and spoke - We need to investigate how to get rid of that force field. Is like that time, when only some of our friends (talking about Palmon and Gomamon) could cross it, while trying to save Meicoomon -

\- Geezs, but we can do nothing with our actual situation - Jo said while holding his unresponsive digivice.

\- We must do something now! - I exclaimed - I hadn't take care of her when I was supposed to do so. Instead, I focused on solving my problems with Taichi, and now… - his brother interrupted him. - Stop right there brother or you could suffer the same fate -

\- So… This is created by bad thoughts and emotions? - Taichi asked worried.

\- Something like that, I can't explain it easily, but also, this happened to me some years ago - Hikari told her brother.

\- And to me, but Jo saved me - I shared with everybody.

\- On that time, we saved Sora too - Jo said to his friends.

Taichi hitting a tree spoke - What type of leader am I?! It's really frustrating doing nothing and having Sora to suffer all the consequences! -

\- She is always there for us - Koushiro added.

Everyone looked sad, but Taichi's sister spoke while holding Nyaromon, who had the small whistle that called them all to the Digiworld - We still have the power of our crests… We can do something -

\- I have faith in you - Takeru hold her shoulder, giving her all his optimism and knowing that Hikari could help us in some way. Tokomon was on his head, just like he used to do when he was Patamon.

\- When did Takeru matured this much? - I asked myself.

\- Light, my light is a reflection of your hearts, remember that - Hikari said with determination. She illuminated herself and, momentarily, an open was made in the field that separated them from Sora's darkness. Everyone got amazed.

\- I will save her, Sora is that person, the one that complements me, the light I had always looked for, mostly on my lonely moments (remembering my life with my father and the few times he could see Takeru) - I walked to the open, but Taichi stopped me.

\- Just like I said a long time ago, when my crest shined… She is one of my most precious treasures, just like all my friends, even you. So that's why I cannot let me fail both of you, not anymore - Taichi smiled and I smiled back. Our crests shined for some seconds.

\- We will take care of the digimon and secure the area if something happens. Go and don't make her wait any longer - Jo supported us with those words, while holding Pukamon in one of his arms.

\- We'll be fine! - Mimi shouted. Koushiro, Motimon and Tanemon nodded.

But now, our digimon stopped us. - We won't let you go alone! - Koromon and Tsunomon exclaimed.

\- I have the feeling we should go with you, besides we know our world better than you - Tsunomon said shyly.

\- I'll go too! I know I have to! - Pyocomon joined Tsunomon and Koromon.

We nodded and entered the mysterious open created by Hikari's light, which ironically take us to the darkness, to the most obscure part of the owner of the crest of Love.

\- Sora, we won't leave you alone - I thought. Meanwhile, everything got darker and darker, to the point that I could see no more.

 **Sora's POV**

Darkness, that was all I could see around me. My whole body was freezing from the inside and outside. Also, my body hurt because of the fall. I could only walk to find an exit or… getting more lost? - It doesn't matter! - I exclaimed and my echo could be heard all over the place.

Again, those bitter thoughts returned to my head. Now I had complicated the trip to my friends and I have all the food. - At least I am of some use - I said with sarcasm.

My steps were heavier, and while more negative ideas passed inside my mind, it was difficult to me to keep on walking. I felt exhausted. I wanted to control those thoughts, but it was just a matter of time for them to explode. I wanted to cry, but not a single tear came out.

\- Yamato… I hadn't take care of you too, if we keep on like this, surely you will want to be with someone else, someone stronger perhaps… What about Mimi? She came back so pretty or maybe, Meiko, who you had saved innumerable times… Oh, God! Why am I thinking in those things?! - I was struggling with my mind. I felt down on my knees, hurting myself with the rocky ground.

I decided to take a break and sit, I hadn't the sufficient strength to stand up - Now I understand why my crest hadn't reacted just like the others, I hope Miyako was here so at least someone could use the power of Love, just as it deserves and foremost, when it was more needed in this time of crisis - then I closed my eyes, thinking about the selfish person I had become.

Soon, inside Sora's head, everything became a cold gray ocean, a place where sad and lonely people belonged to.

 **Taichi's POV**

\- Hey, Yamato! I think I can hear something over there - I shouted to my blond friend. He nodded and we ran to that direction, hoping we're on the right track and while we ran, I noticed a great concern on his tense facial expressions. He always hide behind his serious look but this time, he couldn't hide it anymore.

We ran and ran, until we saw that red head from far away - There she is! - Yamato exclaimed, while he was breathing heavily. In mere seconds we reached her and there she was, with a dark cloud around her and with a lost look on her eyes.

\- Sora! - we shouted at the same time. She turned her head toward us, uninterested with our presence. - Yamato, Taichi… oh, and Pyocomon is here too - the small pink digimon surprised when she heard her name, but say nothing.

\- No, Sora, you can't fall to the darkness again. You're stronger than this - Yamato tried to make Sora react with a soft voice, while holding her shoulders. - If I were strong enough, this shouldn't have happened to me, don't you think? - She responded him with a depressive tone. Yamato looked damaged by her response.

Since I know Sora, she had always been one of those persons, who give a lot for everyone… She can even interfere more than normal, just to make other people happy. - Sora, this has happened to you, because you never tell us how you feel. We haven't the sixth sense you have, but if we are here is because we care about you - I was sincere with my words.

\- You care about me? - Sora asked surprised and with a sad tone in her voice. It looks she was having a fight inside her mind. - Of course, you are my best friend since we were kids - I tried to convince her.

\- Something is wrong - Yamato said worried. Suddenly Sora looked at us with angered eyes.

\- Stop lying! I can't take it anymore. How can you say you care about me? I'm tired of all this! I can't do this anymore… - Sora started to cry.

Yamato and I looked at each other. We were speechless. The digimon were confused and the situation made them feel sad.

\- You will never be able to understand my frustration… When I saw Mimi, Koushiro and Jo available to transcend on digievolution, something you had done years ago, and also your siblings achieved that, it feels terrible for me. And now that the reboot happened, I… I might never achieve it, I can do absolutely nothing! When I was little I wasn't wrong, I hate having this crest. It doesn't represent what I am nor what I will become! I hope I return to the past, when I used to be on elementary school and everything was different - Sora spoke desperately.

\- Taichi, what is a reboot? Why did you come? What's she talking about? - Koromon asked me and I didn't know what to say, I didn't find a good idea to tell them the truth just yet, that could break the little bond we have. Yamato saved me from saying something to Koromon.

\- I… I was thinking the same. Lately I wished to return to the past, when we were kids and things were easier, but… on that time I wouldn't be able to realize how much I care about you Sora - Yamato stood-up while saying that, it was difficult to him to open up like this, but with Sora, with Sora everything was easier.

\- Of course, you are the owner of the Friendship crest… I know you would give everything for all of us, for each one of our group - Sora confessed coldly, but Yamato controlled his anger.

I tried to tranquilize the heavy atmosphere - Don't be silly. Can't you see that we can be who we are, when we're with you, Sora? You always take out the best of all of us… Principally, the best of Yamato and I, I really think you give us the perfect balance, if you weren't here maybe we could have killed ourselves a long time ago - I blushed a little when I said that. I bent down and took her left shoulder, she looked at my hand with a lot of confusion on her eyes. - Thank you Sora, thank you for putting up with us and care about us all the time - I smiled at her.

Yamato bent down too and held her right shoulder, then he looked at me smiling and with full confidence he spoke - You're irreplaceable Sora and I need you to… to forgive me for not taking care of you as I should, after all that has happened. We are going to grow-up together, we will have new challenges and we can't run anymore to the past, now I understand that - Sora looked very surprised, while her tears kept on rolling through her cheeks.

Our crests shined from the center of our chests. - What a warm light! - Pyocomon shouted while closing her eyes. - It makes makes me feel comfortable - Tsunomon added. - I had never felt something like this - Koromon said.

Then our digivices shined too with the digievolution light and soon, we have Piyomon, Gabumon and Agumon with us. The three of us, without leaving our position, watch them surprised and happy to obtain that first digievolution, which of course, wouldn't be the last.

Sora jumped on us and hugged us with the spirit she used to have. - Guys! Thank you for coming, I swear that I will make these tears disappear and I'll be stronger - she told us, while rubbing her head on our shoulders. Yamato and I hugged her back, and without letting go of each other, we stood-up.

 **Yamato's POV**

We hugged some seconds more, it looked like we interchange our energy, an energy that only the three could comprehend. Finally we let go.

Taichi happily ran to Agumon and hugged him. The digimon scared could only say - What's happening?! You're tickling me! - Sora and I smiled.

Then a strong sensation ran through my heart, I passed an arm through Sora's back and pulled her to my chest. Sora could blushed a little and asked me a simple - Yamato? -.

\- I want to become stronger to protect you, I promise you I won't fail you again - I had to tell her, remind her if it wasn't clear for her. She hold my sides and stared at me. God if Taichi wasn't there I… Her words interrupted my thoughts.

\- Let's face our future together, I know I have nothing to be afraid of, now that I know I'm with the most important people of my life. I promise you that I will get stronger too, and I will give my best - Sora told me with a mixture of kindness and determination.

\- Hey, lovebirds, I think we have found the exit of this place. Are you coming or what? - Taichi told us in a funny way, but I could handle his joke. Sora and I let go of each other, nodded and move towards where Taichi and our digimon were.

While we were walking and tried to climb a rocky ascent, Pyocomon was so close to Sora and I could see that little by little their bond was being born once again, maybe if it didn't exist on their memories, at least it was dormant on their hearts. I felt the same with Tsunomon and Koromon.

Yes, I admit that I thought past was better than today, but watching Taichi, Sora and Tsunomon, I felt so happy. I was sure that we needed to go forward, to our future and better if it was together. Growing-up wasn't so bad as I thought.

 **The End.**

I hope you had like this and if you want to leave a review, feel free to do so. Thank you for reading!


End file.
